Stupid Brothers
by NacaMichio
Summary: A fight between brothers could be the end of the brothers. when thier attacked in thier weakest state will they be able to take down thier foe! With all new content!
1. Chapter 1

**This story was just for fun. Haven't written a good fight scene in a while so here a random one is. :)**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Supernatural so yeah…**

Dean Winchester cackled loudly. He had been arguing with Sam for over half an hour now , and going nowhere, "You know what, I see a lost cause when I meet one."

"Oh, now you're giving up. Only thing you were ever good at, other than doing what dad told you to."

"That is not true!"

"Prove it!" Sam held his hands high and apart in challenge.

"Give me a reason!" Dean shouted. Sam shook his head and let his arms drop.

"How's this?" Sam punched Dean in the face as hard as he could then smiled to present the same challenge. Dean found his balance then angrily kicked Sam in the chest, sending him crashing into the table. Sam rolled out of the way as Dean slammed his foot into the shattered table where Sam's head had been.

Sam grabbed Dean's foot and pulled it out from under him so he fell forward and hit his head on the table. With that same foot Sam twisted Dean onto his back and pinned his hands to the floor with his knees. Dean struggled as Sam pulled back for a punch. Sam suddenly flew forward as a boot hit him in the back of the head. Dean's now free hands pushed Sam's chest so that Sam hit the wall upside down and slid onto his head. Dean got to his feet and spun around in time to see Sam punch him in the face again. Sam grabbed Dean's collar.

"Dean! Stop!"

"Not that easy, Sammy." With that he head butted Sam who stumbled back. Dean took this chance to catch Sam with a right hook. Sam straightened up and snarled, grabbing Dean by the throat. Sam being taller than Dean was able to lift Dean up and slam him to the wall. He slammed Dean repeatedly to the wall until Dean was almost unconscious. Sam let him drop then Dean looked up and saw why.

Sam was crying. He was crying. Dean sat up and choked. This lasted for a while but eventually he steadied his breathing.

"I told you too stop!" Sam shouted. Dean could hear the tears in his voice but couldn't look up to see Sam. Sam knelt down and put a hand on Dean's Shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Sammy." Dean whispered as Sam checked Dean over to make sure he was alright.

"I know." Sam helped him stand, "Let's get out of here before the cops show up." Dean let Sam lead him to the car. This time he was glad to let Sam drive.

"Jerk." Sam whispered.

"Bitch." Dean grinned. That was the stupidest fight they had ever had.


	2. Chapter 2

The car flipped, throwing Dean out the smashed windshield to the pavement, hard. He curled in a ball as it smashed to the pavement above his head and landed on its roof a few feet away. He looked up to see where Sam was. He couldn't find him and started to panic. He sat up. Good most of him still worked. What had coused the wreck? Suddenly there was a woman standing above him. She was ungodly beautiful standing there with blood splattered down her green sundress.

"Do you need help?" She asked. Just by the fluxuation of her voice he knew what she was. She was a vampire. He shook his head and glanced at the car. All of his weapons were over there. He was helpless. Suddenly he was grabbed from behind. the girl screamed and Dean heard a deep growl behind him.

"What is the matter with you? This man killed your brother!" The man behind Dean said, accenting each word by digging his long nails into dean's throat. He could feel the blood. He struggled a little but nothing happened. the super strong humanoid held him fast. He suddenly remembered the knife in his waist band. he wipped it out and stabbed the man's hip.

Once released he spun around and bared the knife, his arms spread wide, standing sideways so he could see both vampires. The male grabbed his wound then growled. Dean gripped the knife tighter and started to move backward, watching them as he went slowly to the car. He had to find Sam.

Suddenly a report sounded in the distance and the males head burst in a bloody mass, his body falling limp to the pavement.

"Now, We do not want to hurt you! Let us have a five minute headstart then we are free game. I promise you we will only fight if we are followed after those five minutes but don't kill us without giving us a chance!" That was Sammy. Dean smiled as sam came into view, pointing the shotgun at the woman, "I know you don't like killing humans but you attacked us. Out of mercy I will not kill you but you have to give us time to try."

Dean felt his foot touch the car. With Sam watchinf the girl he knew it was safe to turn and start unloading guns from the trunk. Suddenly the vampire was on top of him. It turned him over and he cursed.

"Not this time you Psycho Bitch!" He yelled and kicked her off of him. Sam took another shot but her much to fast reflexes took her out of sight to fast. The bullet hit the gas tank of the car and Dean flew forward. Dean stood and spun around dizzily as Sam dropped the gun. dean couldn't see why until his vision started to clear.

the woman had her arms around Sam's midsection and was crushing him. He gasped and tried to pry her loose. Dean took aim with the gun in his hand. After the explosion there was no way he could hit her without hitting Sam in the process so he ran up as fast as he could and hit her in the face with the but of his gun. She dropped Sam and held her face.

Dean smiled then his eyes widened as she leapt over the doubled over sam and knocked Dean to the ground. As she drew back for the punch her head exploded all over Dean and her body fell limp on top of him.

Sam pushed the body off and helped Dean sit up. Dean sighed and shook his head. When he cleared his head he looked over at Sam.

"Damn Dean!" Sam chuckled.

"What?" He grunted.

"you'll do anything to get a woman!" Sam laughed out loud. Dean laughed sarcastically and then punched Sam in the face. Sam tackled him to the ground and drew back for a punch only the get a palm to the nose. he collapsed next to Dean and they lay on the ground panting.

"You broke my nose, Dean!" Sam cried nasely.

"Wouldn't be the first time, Bitch!"

"Jerk!"


End file.
